Losses
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Maybe she had no right to think it, but she felt that in one day, she had lost more than any of the team.


_Losses_

M'Gann could only sit there, holding herself, staring at the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't move. She could hear the other members of her team behind her. They were all in mourning. M'Gann knew that. That's why she felt so guilty. She felt she had lost more than any of them. The entirety of this team had suffered heavy losses. But M'Gann still felt that she had lost more than any of them.

She couldn't get the image of Artemis out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking that, as she flew from the water, she knew something was wrong. She kept her eyes half-lidded. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the lifelessness of Artemis's face. She saw the pooled blood on her abdomen. She could still hear Conner, _"I… I don't hear her heartbeat."_

So she didn't close her eyes.

She thought back to the first mission she had been on with Artemis. It had been considered a success even though Cheshire had escaped. Kaldur had welcomed her to the team. Even Wally had accepted her.

"_I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me it's not the same."_

And so they had been sisters. M'Gann was happy with the boys. But Artemis… she was her best friend. They were like sisters for the five and a half years since Artemis's joining. And M'Gann had never had as much fun or laughter. Even after Artemis and Wally left the lifestyle hand in hand, M'Gann and Artemis had kept up contact.

They were best friends. They were sisters. And now, M'Gann's sister was dead.

But even as she thought of her sister, she thought of her boyfriend. She wondered what had possessed La'gaan to disobey orders and rush in without back up. Sure, La'gaan had always been a hothead. And he was always trying to prove himself to the team, but he had never deliberately disobeyed Nightwing before.

M'Gann tightened her grip on herself.

"_Hey, Angelfish, you did good today."_

She fought back the tears as she wondered if she would ever hear him say that again. She didn't know what Black Manta would do with him. She didn't know what The Light would do with him. But as the seconds ticked by, she began to wonder, if they would even keep La'gaan alive.

She wondered how five years had messed up their family so much. Wally and… Artemis had left. Kaldur had turned completely against them. Rocket and Zatanna were League members. Earth was being invaded. Superboy ended their relationship. There was a new Robin, new team members. And now…Artemis was dead. La'gaan was missing, perhaps dead. M'Gann didn't know if she could deal.

"_Ready for movie night, Angelfish?"_

The first time M'Gann had agreed to a movie night, she was trying to make Conner jealous. Now she enjoyed it. She had real feelings for La'gaan.

Other members of the team were sobbing behind her. She thought that she must look so heartless. She wasn't crying like everyone else.

But as her adopted brother, Gar, came to wrap his scrawny arms around her shoulders, she began shaking. She found that she couldn't stop the tears.

They flowed freely down her face. And she covered her face with her hands. She sobbed. She didn't care who heard her. She didn't care that Conner wasn't too far away.

All she could do was cry. Cry for her best friend and sister. Cry for her boyfriend.

Because in one day, she had lost the most.

_So, after watching the last episode until September (that's just wrong) of Young Justice, there was this adorably cute baby plot bunny running around my head. It was so cute and so fluffly that I just had to pick it up and cuddle it. So, this came into being._

_THis is my first Young Justice fic, and I promise it won't be the last, more is on the way. But for now, I just had to put this up here. I don't know if there are any other stories like this, I didn't look that much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only mess with the minds of the characters._

_Please enjoy, and drop me a review to tell me what you think._

_Ta._


End file.
